Get Into The Groove
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: Mikan Sakura is obsessed with the group D.S.T.- but cannot join the fan club. So she joins Iridescent Flames' club- only to get busted talking bad about them by their lead singer, Natsume. She's challenged to take the leading lady position. R&R Love C:
1. Part of The Band

Hello everyone~! This is Sama who's here to say welcome to my new story, Get Into The Groove! I loosely based this story off of the Korean Manhwa, 'Chocolat' by Shin Ji Sang and Geo. It shows how… crazy fan clubs can be for boy bands. You'll see that stuff in later chapters.

There will be multiple possible pairings for Mikan, but not one is decided as concrete quite yet. I want to toy around with the possibilities and see which one in the end Mikan should be paired up with. None the less, I wish for everyone to enjoy this story! It will be told in Mikan's point of view. Indication will be given if I ever switch the view point to another character.

As a warning- Ages are at totally different ranges, as well as characters may seem OOC at sometimes- but I'll try my best for them to stay in character!

There will also be a song per each chapter possibly. Maybe. The code to figure out who's singing:

_Mikan_

**Natsume or a dude she's duet-ing with.**

_**Both**_

**Disclaimer: As is very obvious, I'm not awesome enough to own Gakuen Alice nor the songs featured, I only own this story line, yo. **

_Act 1: Part of the Band_

D. S. T.

That stood for Da Shadow Troupe. One of America's all Asia member-hottest boy bands out right now. It consisted of three hot guys. Kaname Sonou as back up vocals and a dancer. He was a handsome blond with brown eyes, and the most gentlemanly of the three. Every girls' price charming. He is currently 17 years old. Then there was Akira Tonouchi, better known as Tono- the other dancer in the group who would only back up in raps. He was extremely good looking with lengthy black hair and had the reputation of a play boy. Of course he could get away with it, he captivated the hearts of many women who promised to "Never cheat on Tono-Sama". He's currently 21 years old. But those two weren't who I had eyes for.

My unyielding faith belonged to lead singer, Tsubasa Andou. He was a playful guy, and extremely attractive, it makes my legs feel like jell-o. He had messy black hair, sapphire eyes and the most devilishly handsome tattoo of a star beneath his left eye- placed at right about the top of his cheek bone. He either would dress casual- with the hottest sweaters, turtle necks and button down shirts along with baggy pants, or he'd dress in a punk manner, as the usual J-Rockers do. He really takes my breath away and is currently 18. So I decided to join the fan club to get closer to him.

I grinned as I walked into the studio where D.S.T. should be playing, adjusting my crimson jacket. The front read "Official Officer" while the back had the initials "I.F.". I skipped towards the elevator merrily, getting ready for the awaited moment.

"Hey idiot. Calm down." My friend Hotaru Imai muttered as she removed the hood from her own crimson colored jacket.

Now I know you're all wondering what's the deal with our jackets being the color red, or even the initials on the back of it being "I.F.", right?

Thing is, since D.S.T. is such a popular group, the line to get membership into the fan club was enormous, and by the time we made it towards the front, they had reached capacity, leaving me and Hotaru unable to join the fan club.

Hotaru blasted me with her "baka-gun", (which just hurts like hell- but it's not so dangerous. It's compressed air, not bullets, so worry not) giving me an annoyed look. "We should have signed on way earlier, idiot."

I looked down, depressed. I thought for some moments until a brilliant idea hit me. "Hey, Hotaru… there's a newer band out now… Iridescent Flames… I heard their fan club is just opening tomorrow… how about we sign up for that. I heard they're the next big thing behind D.S.T., so naturally they'll compete, right?" I offered Hotaru a grin.

Hotaru looked as if she were in thought for a moment. "Sounds a bit… risky. What would be the benefit of this?"

"Hmm… getting pictures up close and personal of both bands and being able to sell it at ridiculous prices, amongst also being able to finally meet Kaname." I answered, grin still plastered on my face.

"Not a bad plan." Hotaru nodded.

So here we are, faking fandom to a group we were not even interested in.

Iridescent Flames… a newer group with four boys in it. There's 3rd dancer, Kokoro Yome. He was a blond with brown eyes, who seemed to be smiling forever. He seemed nice enough, but odd kid. He's currently 15. Then there was the 2nd dancer, Kitsuneme. Another too happy scrapper who also was blond. He's 16. Then there was the 1st dancer and sometimes back up singer, Ruka Nogi. He was the too kind, animal loving price type- blond with cerulean-blue eyes. A pretty boy. He is currently 16.

Finally, their leader. Bad attitude, arrogant, extremely rude Natsume Hyuuga. He donned black hair, that was always and forever a hot mess- along with piercing scarlet eyes. But in his case, I don't think his hot looks can make up for what a crummy attitude he had. That's just my two cents. He's the lead singer and 16 years old.

Yes, I did my research along with Hotaru. We thought this through. Our club meeting went by pretty fast. All we had to do was answer extremely stupid questions about them only idiots who research the punks would know. We discussed each band member, as if we had to know their past, present and possibly future.

Really, I didn't care much about these brats. But I had a strong showing anyway, and was labeled as one of the hard core fans. I gotta prove my worth in this club if I want to stay here as an officer, so that way I can see my lovely D.S.T.

Hotaru and I gathered our stuff from the meeting room, papers and random paraphernalia they gave us to show off the new band. The back pack was rather handy, so I shoved all of the forms, meeting dates and concert dates. One of the perks of this: Free concerts. Free concerts where D.S.T. would show up! My life was officially set. I merrily hop-skipped towards the elevator, my auburn hair bouncing as I did so. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at me and prepared her baka gun for firing. "Chill Hotaru! I'm just enjoy myself and this wondrous victory! And besides! I saw D.S.T. walking in the hall way!! I saw Tsubasa up close!" I let out a loud squeal.

"You're being annoying." She simply stated. Harsh.

"So mean, Hotaruuu." I emphasized as Hotaru narrowed her eyes. The elevator ride was short and I wore a grin as we stepped out and walked out of the building to the near by shops. I ran ahead, short pleated skirt flapping about as I did so- my uniform skirt. I turned my head back to see Hotaru shaking my head, and I let out a loud laugh, looking forward again to a large screen TV. They had D.S.T. playing on it. I admired Tsubasa and his amazing voice, melting on spot. I was enjoying this clip a little much. Then it was quickly changed over to a video of Iridescent Flames. My lips curved into a frown. Natsume's singing wasn't so bad I had to admit, but it might not even be him singing. "Hmm…I bet that's not even his own voice."

"Hmm?" Hotaru gave me a quizzical look.

"I mean, you know how bands all do it now a days. Totally fake. I bet that's not even him singing. What's more, what's with that dance? It looks like they're better off being called "Iridescent _Flamers_" instead!" I let out a cackle as Hotaru continued staring at me.

"Mikan…:" It looks as if she were disapproving what I was saying.

"What? You disagree? I'm sorry if I think monkeys can mimic and do a better, much more flawless routine than these guys can do with their lip synching and _prancing._" I stated, waving a hand. Hotaru still continued staring off at something, and I didn't quite get why. "Okay, what the hell's up?"

"What was that you said about this group?" A husky male voice asked. I pivoted on my foot to see a tall raven haired boy standing before me. He was quite handsome, but butting himself into a conversation was not attractive at all.

I shot him a smirk. "No idea why it's your business, but I just said "Iridescent _FLAMERS_" are totally _T-A-L-E-N-T-L-E-S-S._" I emphasized the end of my sentence so that way it would sink into this guys head and crossed my arms.

"Mikan…" Hotaru let out a heavy sigh.

"What? What's the deal?!" I questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Do you even know who I am?" The boy asked.

I put a finger to my lip in faux thought. "Hmm… A nosey prick?"

I noticed the boy slightly bristle before composing himself again. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga, moron."

Now where had I heard that name before? Oh yes, Natsume… the Flamers' lead singer… Lead…singer… "Ahh…."

"I see you're an officer for our fan club by your jacket… Strange… why would someone in our fan club- an officer at that… dislike us?" Natsume asked no one in question, sliding a finger along his jaw line.

I bit my lip. "Aw _Shit…_"

"Alright _Officer_, if you think performing is as easy as you say… how about we give you a little test… and if you pass, you become our female lead for a while, to see if you can stand the life style. We're looking for one right now anyway. If monkeys can do it, so can _you_, right? If you win, you'll get a nice surprise, but if you lose, you'll… not be so happy…" Natsume had this menacing look on his face.

But I swear to God, Buddah and any other deity, I will not lose to this _wannabe._ "Hmph! You're on, hot stuff!" I said as I jabbed his chest with a finger.

….

"God, Mikan! Are you stupid or something?! No, no, you're not stupid, you're an absolute retard!" Hotaru was yelling at me as I finished my stretches.

I went back to a normal standing position. "I am not! I know what I'm doing! My mom and Uncle from my dad's side- the two idiots were _always_ big into boy bands, and would have me learn and compete with whatever youngin' my uncle wanted to caste. I know how this works." I gave Hotaru a large grin. "I've had dance and vocal classes since I was six, I should be set."

"…I never figured Yuka was such a weirdo." Hotaru cringed. "Who's your uncle? Don't think I've met him…"

"Of course you have!" I snickered now. "You remember Kazu, our high school Principal, right-o?"

Hotaru gagged and I laughed louder. "Oh God, Yukihira-San?! I never knew he was into such a thing. I'll… I'll never be able to look at him the same again…"

I finally stopped laughing when Kokoro, Kitsuneme and Ruka walked into the room. Kokoro and Kitsuneme stopped walking and Ruka walked a tiny bit in front of them, as he was the one to talk to me. "We're back to see how you've done. Show us what you've got. We assume you've had enough time to practice, Ms. Sakura."

"Yep!" I gave them a thumbs up. The three of them nodded and shut off the lights, keeping the lights on the stage I was perched in shining. Effortlessly, I mimicked the moves they had taught me, everything from the break dancing moves, to the powerful gymnastic type moves. Finally I somersaulted into the air and finished off with my own touch- a split. The original end was way too masculine for me, taking some "gangster" pose. Ew. Only wannabe gangsters did that crap. The lights went back on and I could see the three talk amongst each other, seeming impressed, I must say. I grabbed the water bottle I placed on the floor and vaulted off stage, running towards the three. "Take me to Hitler so we can get this over with already."

The three nodded and took me to the sound proof rooms where Natsume was waiting. "So she can actually dance?" Natsume questioned with a look of surprise on his face.

"Stuff it, Hyuuga. Give me the song I have to sing so I can get signed on and make you look like an ass." I demanded as I walked into one of the rooms.

"My, my. Way in over ourselves now are we?" Natsume chuckled while he got the audio ready to play into my headphones. He neared the microphone on his side to speak. "You are to sing this song along with me. It's the first duet that our Manager and Coordinator were hoping to release first. The guys will record and I will go over it. If I find it good, we're to go straight to the manager and show him what you've got, and then you're one of us. If you fail… you'll owe me, since I'll allow you to stay in the fan club for whatever purpose you're going around with. But… trust me, you'd pay."

"Don't worry about it. I don't intend to." I smirked. "Is this the song you made me put on repeat earlier?"

Natsume nodded as he walked into the booth. My headphones were already on, so fat chance I'd hear. He closed the door and put on his own head phones.

The both of us sucked in air as we prepared ourselves.

"Truly Madly Deeply"- Original/Male version by Savage Garden. Female by Cascada.

The both of us swayed as the intro to the song begun. I guess that's not only how I start.

**I'll be your dream**_I'll be your wish__**I'll be your fantasy**__I'll be your hope_**I'll be your love**_**Be everything that you need.**__I love you more with every breath_**Truly**, _madly_, _**deeply, do..**_**I will be strong**_I will be faithful__**Because I am counting on a new beginning**_**A reason for living**_A deeper meaning yeah_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_I wanna bathe with you in the sea__**I wanna lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me**_

Natsume gave me a quirk of the brow and I gave him a toothy grin. Guess he was thinking I'd sound like a car wreck. Hah!**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky**_I'll make a wish send it to heaven__**That'll make you wanna cry**_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty**_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection__**Of the highest power and lonely hoursThe tears divide you**__I wanna stand with you on a mountain_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_**I wanna lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me**_**Oh, can't you see it baby**?_Don't have to close your eyes'cause it's standing right before you_**All that you need will surely come**

Now he took the refrain as a moment to look at me questioningly while he let out his little "**Oooooh Oooooh**~~". I stuck my tongue out triumphantly.

_I'll be your dream_**I'll be your wish**_**I'll be your fantasy**_**I'll be your hope**_I'll be your love__**Be everything that you need**_**I love you more with every breath**_Truly_, **madly**, _**deeply, do..**__I wanna stand with you on a mountain_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_**I wanna lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on meI wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI want to lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me(I wanna stand with you on a mountainI wanna bathe with you in the seaI want to lay like this foreverUntil the sky falls down on me)**_

…

"MANAGER!" Natsume yelled throughout the hallways of the building. I guess the manager was in here playing hide a seek. Only issue was that he was dragging me, since I tried to slip out and go home and forget about this whole ordeal. I told mom I had no interest in joining some stupid band a long time ago. She'd certainly have my head. "MANAGER STOP HIDING!"

But it came back to mind that she was on a business trip. Thank God. "Maybe your manager is busy?"

Natsume shook his head. "The damned moron is off somewhere playing dance and preparing our new routine."

I chuckled. "I see. How strange."

"I don't even know why I let myself be scouted by such an idiot." Natsume drawled as he continued dragging me through the halls. "MANAGER!!!"

"Alright, alright! Stop yelling Hyuuga! What the hell is it?!" A familiar voice yelled through a door. Hotaru finally caught up with the both of us on her scooter.

She must have noticed me nervously eyeing the door. "What's wrong, Mikan?"

"I found a lead female vocal. Seems some fan club member starting trouble was actually really good." Natsume called out loud enough to for the man behind the door to hear.

"Really? Good job, Hyuuga!" A man burst through the door, a smile not even on his face despite good news.

As I looked at the man, if felt as if my soul was leaving my body. "N-no way…"

The man scrutinized me as well. "Ah! Mikan-Chan?!" My… uncle.. And principal… called out…

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" He questioned.

"Of course I do! That's my niece, Mikan. Her mom… Yuka's gonna be so jealous!" Kazu Yukihira pumped a fist up.

I grimaced. Now I'm totally dead.

Natsume looked a little shocked himself. "Yuka? Your sister in law? Isn't she…"

But before I could finish hearing his statement, my eyes rolled back and I blacked out.

This could not be happening. I was recruited into a band… _**MY UNCLE**_ managed… This is certainly going to be the death of me. Yuka Azumi… my mother would never stand for that.

----

End chapter one!

R&R much appreciated! C: It's good to know if anything is awry or someone's happy or unhappy with something. Alsooo…

As everyone probably knows, some amazing writers for GA fan fiction have been leaving this site. I know I'm new and I really don't have much of a say on this, since I have no a clue what the situation is exactly or anything. But it's definitely sad to see people leave because of something that's really putting them off from this site being a safe haven any more.

Whatever it was, it should definitely be put to an end, and this should be a peaceful place where writers can get along and feel comfortable with each others presence, ne? Here's to hoping that GAFFN will continue strongly and peacefully! Much love to you all~

**The Painted Skies: Sama.**


	2. Dilemma

Hey guys! Welcome back to Get Into the Grove! Thanks muchs for all the adds and reviews! I appreciate it greatly! I'll definitely get to individual thanks- I've got quite a bit of work on the computer with so little time- so if I don't get to them today- I'm sorry, and thank you all very much for the reviews, favorite story/story watch and such!

Seems like it's hard to work around, and The good ol' HSP/Kazu Yukihira may be quite a bit OOC for the beginning. I'll be sure to make him seem more I.C. a little later on. It's to correspond with the story for now. So sorry about that!

In this chapter: _**Tsubasa's performing**_

**Natsume's performing**

_Mikan's performing_

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: As you figured, Gakuen Alice is not mine. If it was, I'd be busy working on the manga rather than writing fan fiction for it, don'tcha know?**

_Chapter 2: Dilemma _

"No, No, _NO_ Miss Sakura! You're supposed to twist and be facing back when Nogi and Hyuuga catch you!" The blond hair choreographer yelled at me.

"Sure, sure. Got it." I pushed my lengthy hair back, completely annoyed.

It's been three weeks since uncle Yukihira cast me into his group of parading boys. They've been getting me ready for a music video and my "grand premiere". Of course, I didn't realize with my bet against Hyuuga, I'd be in the damned lime light. Especially as the only source of estrogen in this den of sweaty pretty boys full of testosterone when no one was looking. They were nice enough, but they lacked a certain thing called tact when no cameras were there to watch them.

I guess boys will always be boys.

"I already told you, you are to call me Narumi-Sensei!" The blond choreographer yelled at me once more.

To add to my frustrations, we had this really kind choreographer named Narumi Anjo- who turned into a dance devil once work was concerned. He was beyond strict.

I grumbled and adjusted my shirt, which bunched up while I was dancing. I guess their moves were much more elaborate than simple prancing. I'll give them some credit. It'd take a _smart_ monkey to mimic their moves. I looked at Narumi, puffing my cheeks slightly. "yeah, yeah… take a chill pill Naru… If you want people to call you sensei, either go back to Japan or teach martial arts…" I said the end of that as whisper, so Narumi wouldn't hear me.

"What was that, Miss Sakura?" Narumi questioned with a sickeningly sweet smile on his lips, getting all up in my face.

"Nothing. Chill." I dismissed, trying to hold nausea. I avoided him and walked back towards Kokoro and Kitsuneme. "Christ, how do you guys stand that flamboyant nut case…?"

Kokoro let out a laugh. "He backs off when you become a familiar face. He likes giving new blood a hard time." He gave me a small nudge and smile.

"Or maybe he doesn't like girls?" Ktsuneme chortled.

I snickered as Kokoro slapped Kitsuneme on the back of his head. "Don't let Naru catch you saying that! The last time Natsume got frustrated at Naru and called him the queerest fruit basket he ever had to put up with… Naru managed to make him wear… a tutu for practice… Black… with sequin flames." Kokoro moved his arms smoothly in a wave motion for emphasis.

I looked at Natsume. He turned around and looked at me. We looked stares for about three seconds, the annoyance in Natsume becoming much more apparent with each passing second before I burst out in laughter. "What the hell you laughing at?!" Natsume hollered, his eyes narrowed.

After calming myself and finally only having a grin on my face, I shrugged. "Nothing."

Whenever Natsume pissed me off, I had something to ease me. Such wonderful dirt on him. And images.

"Now kids! From the top!" Narumi clapped his hands twice. We ran and took our places. I tapped my foot for the count down. I jumped and crossed my legs, spinning and slowly raised a hand- Kokoro and Kitsuneme spun around and changed places while I did that. When my hand reached parallel to the floor, both boys grabbed under my arms and tossed me into the air. I twisted my body and landed within Ruka and Natsume's grasp. Ruka and Natsume lifted me higher and let go, I quickly put my arms down and clapped my hands into theirs. I pushed off of Ruka's hand and held onto Natsume's and twisted my body. As I came back down towards the ground, I wrapped my legs around Natsume's torso and quickly twisted my head to face forward. Narumi applauded as I bounced of Natsume, shooting him a sour look. "Good job Miss Sakura, boys! We have a lot of the routine perfected, so looks like by Thursday, we'll be able to get it all filmed! You catch on quite quick, marvelous job Sakura."

"Thanks…" I rubbed the back of my head a little nervously.

_Start today and show us how you feel… make your way it's time to chose…_

The members of Iridescent Flames quirked their brows as I ran and swiftly grabbed my phone from my skirt pocket. Nice. Just like me to forget to change my ring tone from D.S.T.'s number one single while I'm with their rival band practicing a routine. I answered. "H-hello?"

"_Mikan_." I heard Hotaru answer form the other line.

"Ah, Hotaru! Hello!"

"_Mikan, you Moron." _

I cringed slightly. "What's wrong? Why do you sound angry?"

"_The meeting. You're late."_

"Awww CRAP! I'll be there quickly! Thanks for telling me! Bye!" I slammed the cover of the phone and grabbed my skirt, putting it over my sweat pants and pulling off the sweats, quickly stuffing it into my bag.

"Excuse me, Miss Sakura, but the remainder of the dance?" Narumi questioned as he watched me rush in a frenzy.

"Sorry Naru, club meeting is starting! I'll learn the rest tomorrow!" I yelled, getting ready to rush to the door, double checking my bag.

Yes, to hide this whole charade from the fan club, since I showed the most promise as an officer, they kept me as club member- having me multitask from school, to performance duties, to club duties. Kazu said he had faith in me, and knew I'd be able to accomplish something great. That guy was always a mystery.

I was ready to bullet right out the door, but a hand stopped me. I turned around to see Kokoro there with a smile on his face, as usual. "Let us walk you there! You'll get in trouble if you waltz in late like this."

I offered him my own smile. "Thanks, Koko!"

The four of us walked through the hallway, silence filling the air. It became irritating after a while. "A solo song is excessive." I mused to no one in particular.

"Oh. Yukihira wants to put you on a pedestal or something of that sort. Says you're quite the weapon." Ruka responded to me.

I was glad someone made an effort to continue conversation. I quirked a brow. "Weapon? Against what the heck?" Natsume took longer strides and caught up to me, drabbing an arm around my shoulder. "What is you'd like to share, Hyuuga?"

"So. You're a fan of D.S.T. , right?" He inquired, whispering in my air. I stiffened. It was more like a statement rather than a question. "The ring tone gave it away. Anyway, you're really naïve to jump head on into a business like this. You should know since we're rivals to them, you're purpose will be to destroy D.S.T."

I froze in place, staring out into nothing in particular. _Destroy D.S.T._? I couldn't do that.

"…Move it, stupid Polka dots. You're gonna be significantly late." Natsume said with annoyance laced into his voice.

I finally snapped out of it. "P-polka…dots? What the hell kind of name is that?"

Natsume pointed to my skirt. "Your underwear. It's on display, moron."

When I looked down to my skirt, part of it was stuck onto my underwear, leaving a good chunk of my thigh exposed, as well as the teal and blue polka dot patterned underwear I donned. I turned absolutely crimison and smoothed my skirt down in a hurry. "Why didn't you say so sooner, stupid perv?!"

"Shhh…" Ruka placed a finger on his lips. "Were only a few doors away. I don't want them hearing you speaking so casually to us. That could cause problems for you right now at this stage."

I nodded and walked up to the door quickly, opening it and holding it for the boys to enter. Their were shrieks and the officers quickly worked to settle the girls down. There was still squawking until I walked in after the boys. "We borrowed Officer Sakura to run errands, so this tardiness is null." Natsume said as the boys all took their seats. The girls were all staring at me with _envy_. Possibly _murderous intent_. Because I'm spending time with guys they actually idolize. I'm stuck with these boys because of a string of dishonesty and my pride.

_I am SO Screwed…_

"So as you know…" Hotaru begun. She was assigned as intelligence. She talks directly to uncle Kazu and relays the information. It's not like she and I can avoid him, seeing him daily at school. This is why my bet has been made unavoidable, and our plan to continue seeing D.S.T. is still in motion. "Saturday is a special day for Iridescent Flames. Two singles are being released at the event we've been invited to, as well as a music video being premiered. The day after this concert, there will be a Premiere party. As you know, only certain Officers are invited to the Premiere party, so don't worry about that. As for the event, there will also be big news revealed, so all officers, I expect you to be there and as many club members as an attend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The girls in the crowd all called out.

The meeting went by relatively quickly. Apparently D.S.T. will be performing their top charting single there- in the exact same event I'm premiering at. This is just great. "Hotaru, I have to run by my routine with Kaz', so I'll see you on Saturday, alright?"

"Mikan." Hotaru's voice was calm, but I can tell by her eyes she seemed worried. I bobbed my head up, my auburn hair still in a high pony tail. "This is a risky business. Don't let your guard down. You will have to crush people."

I nodded my head hesitantly. That's something I didn't want. Music is something I enjoyed. That gave me and other people their smiles. All I wanted…

Was for everyone to be happy. It's why I avoided the stupid wars between Kazu and mom. It's why I avoided music as a career path. Thankfully mom settled for being a business woman.

I walked over to Kazu's office quickly and peaked in. Natsume was there. I frowned, not really wanting to see his face. He was the source of my headache. "Yo, Kaz. What is it you need to tell me? You know I know the routine well."

"You're off from school for the remainder of the week. You are to come straight here. We have to finish the video and get you geared up for Saturday." Kazu seemed enthusiastic, though his face said another story- he seemed unamused. "You're already excused from classes. Nailing your premiere is essential."

"Sure, got it." I shrugged. "You don't have to worry. I got this in the bag."

Natsume smirked. "I'm sure this whole situation will be interesting when you realize just what you've gotten yourself into."

I rolled my eyes as I took my leave. "Hopefully more interesting than having to stand working with you, brat."

As I made my way outside, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Mikan, dear?"_

"Hey, Mom!"

"_I'll be home in a few minutes and I'm bringing Kenneth with me. You mind getting some take out? I'll give you the money you spend back._"

"Sure thing. What do you want?"

"_Pick up some Japanese. I want a beef bowl. Kenneth would like a good bowl of ramen. See you when you get here honey._"

"Sure thing mom, see you." I let out an exhale while I looked at the sky. I was happy my mom was bringing Kenneth home with her.

Kenneth was a blond haired, green eyed boy my mom took home at least seven times in a month. She started bringing him home about a year ago. I'm convinced she secretly trains him how to since and dance, but who knows. He was a sweet, out going boy, a little older than me. He gets home schooled, so sometimes he tells me what that's like. A very interesting cookie.

My thoughts came tumbling down as I remembered I have to get adequate sleep instead of staying up and chattering with him. I have a stupid video to work on. What a damn month. "Maybe I'll get some shumai along with teriyaki chicken… or maybe some-"

Before I could finish my thought, someone grabbed my hair and slammed me onto a wall. "Think you can leave unscathed, _Tramp_?" Some girl snarled at me.

Fan-freaking-tastic. Another girl grabbed me by the collar and threw me onto the floor. She picked me back up by the collar. "And I always thought you were a good girl, _Sakura_." Wonderful. It was that chick from school who always squealed about the _Flamers_. Sumire Shouda.

"So…Who's your connection?" This other girl asked. She had a nice, clean hair cut and a very pretty face… that I had so desired to kick in right now for starting trouble with me.

"Two questions. One, Who the hell are you? And two- what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, clearly not happy that she was speaking in riddles.

"I'll tend to your second question first. Iridescent Flames- how did you manage to get into their private quarters with them?" the pretty girl questioned.

"Oh." I scoffed and pushed Sumire off of me while I fixed my collar. "Kazu, my uncle. He's their manager. He has me run errands for them."

"Ah! Kazu Yukihira?! So lucky! Having your uncle as your idol's manager! You must feel very lucky about that." The pretty girl smiled.

I coughed and looked up at her. "Definitely. You could definitely say that…"

"None the less, I'm Luna Koizumi. I'm the fan club president. I'm sure I'll be able to meet the boys with your help, right?" The pretty girl held her hand out.

I examined it and took it, helping myself up instead of shaking and dusted myself off. "Possibly."

Luna smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure, Miss Sakura."

Sumire looked thunder-struck. "Y-Yukihiria… Kazu… Yukihira… principal…"

I laughed as I waved the girls off. "See ya Saturday!"

"Likewise!" Luna waved back.

Those girls were nuts. Sadly, only Luna's name was very befitting. The loon… Damn fan girls…

….

"Mikan Sakura, what on Earth happened to you?!" My mother yelled as I casually waltzed into the house.

I looked at her for a moment, wondering exactly how I should respond. Her eye brows were knitted in worry. I decided I'd go for a comical answer, to show her I was fine. "I fell? At least I have the food, right?" I grinned and offered the plastic bag with piping hot food as if it were a peace treaty. My mother sighed.

Yuka Azumi was always one to worry about what I had done. I guess I was always a little secretive… okay I lied, very.

"Sweet! I'm starved!" Kenneth sprinted towards us and was about to dive into the bag to discover his container of ramen, but stopped abruptly when he got a good luck at me. "…Mi-Mi… You SO did not fall."

I looked at his green eyes and twitched. Crossing my arms, I narrowed my eyes. "I fell, and that's that." My eyes further narrowed as I studied his facial features. Something seemed askew. I leaned in closer to Kenneth, him stepping back under my scrutiny. "Yo Ken… You wearin'… make up?"

Kenneth's eyes widened and my mother choked. He grabbed his container of ramen, mustered his best scowl and then scaled the stairs up to my room. "Geeze, what kind of man do you take me for, Mikan?!"

I giggled and grabbed my own containers of food and ran up the stairs to join Kenneth in my room. "Sorry Ken! I thought I saw something!" I bounced on my bed, placed the food on my lap and chucked my bag and jacket onto the floor.

Kenneth observed me, then took note of the bag and jacket I had just discarded onto the carpeted floor. " 'Iridescent Flames'? Found some other group to idolize, Mikan?" He seemed relatively put off with that idea.

"Hell no." I answered simply. Kenneth looked confused and I let out a laugh as I opened my food, smiling brightly. I readied my chopsticks for a piece of shumai, but Kenneth swiped it quickly. "Hey!"

He grinned and popped the shumai into his mouth. That butthead. "Then why the stuff?" He questioned as he pointed at the crimson lump on the floor.

I smirked. "Simple. Because they're rival to D.S.T.- so being in their fan club means numerous possibilities to see Tsubasa. D.S.T. fan club was full, so a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do…"

"So you're fakin' it, huh?" Kenneth let out a charming laugh and I nodded vehemently to his response.

There was a silence. I watched Kenneth eat while he had a small smile on his face. I never ceased to amuse him with my antics. "I'm sure Tsubasa would be flattered. You're one heck of a fan." The smile he had seemed… gentle as he spoke those words.

The guy was always interested in my unyielding adoration of Tsubasa. He always asked about it, or made some sort of comment. "Yeah, Hotaru joined along with me. But she's all for Kaname." I chuckled then looked back at him. Smile was still there. "Heh, what's up with you today Ken?"

"Nothin' much." He shrugged. "Long day though… kinda tired." He placed his empty container near the bed he was laying in.

"Same." I sighed heavily. I placed my own empty containers on the night stand next to my bed. I'll throw them out in the morning.

As for Kenneth laying in his own bed, mom set up a second bed in here for him. She figured he was a good kid, and he stayed over so often. I trusted him myself. "I'll shut the lights-"

Just as I reached over, the door to my room blasted open and my mother stormed in with an angry expression on her face. "Tell your moron of an uncle I can't attend whatever shenanigans he has. I have work on Saturday. Aside from that, go to sleep for school tomorrow, it's late. And Kenneth, you have a lot of work, so get some rest too."

I placed a hand over my thumping chest and heaved, trying to calm myself. "We _were_ intending to do that before you nearly gave me a heart attack, ma!"

"Sorry! G'night kids!" My mom grinned and waved as she took her leave.

Kenneth chuckled lightly. "Yuka's such a nut case."

I sighed for the umpteenth time today. "You tellin' me?" The two of us shared laughter before we nuzzled under our own respective sheets and started dozing off. "Night Kenny!"

"Night, Mimi."

…

"Yo! Kenny!" I shook the sleeping blond a bit roughly, since I had been delicately doing so for the past three minutes. My patience was already waning. I shoved some hair away from his ears to yell into it. "Rise and shine, Ken-Ken!" The boys eyes snapped open and he darted up in surprise. I watched in amusement until I came across an interesting discovery.

Kenneth tried calming himself as he looked at me indignantly. "Mikan! Don't scare me like that!" I continued staring at him, him keeping eye contact for a good amount of time until he finally raised a brow. "What's so interesting?"

"Your eyes. They're a powerful blue." I said as I kept my gaze.

Kenneth seemed to have bristled when I said that. "O-oh…"

"Why did you always wear those green contacts?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"I thought green eyes went with my blond hair better. Didn't they?" Kenneth questioned quickly and nervously. He rubbed the back of his head, flustered. It was adorable.

I giggled. "It does look good on you, but so does the blue. You're a very attractive guy- I bet you can make a lot look good."

Kenneth laughed- yet another charming laugh. "Thanks, Mi-Mi. Gotta run tho', or else Yuka'll have my head!" He ruffled my hair before running off out the door and down the stairs.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. There's something definitely peculiar about Kenneth…

…

_The Day of Mikan's Debut_

The past few days were a total drag. Dancing, dancing, dancing and more dancing… did I fail to mention dancing? Of course, that wouldn't make my life complete without a healthy splash of condescending remarks thrown into practices all the time by the ever so wondrous Natsume the douche basket. It was finally the day of the event and I burst out of the dressing rooms overly irate and ready to get this over with. My hair was curled slightly and it was decorated with non permanent blue and pink streaks. My shirt was a white button down un buttoned until right above the bust with a black patch on the elbows, decorated with pink and blue plaid stripes. My skirt was black, also decorated with pink and blue plaid stripes, as well as my tie. My leggings were ripped purposely and my sneakers were high tops- black with blue and pink laces. My face wasn't covered in heavy make up, only pink eye shadow and lip gloss. I stomped backstage, still fuming. Why was I so pissed off? Not because it was the day to debut, no… because Kazu suggested I go and prepared during D.S.T.'s performance, so I missed almost the whole thing. I was _dying_ to see them live and so close throughout the whole song. I guess beggars couldn't be choosers. They were nearing the end of their hit single, _Start Something._

_**Seize the day the one you left behind**_

_**Seems so strange that you don't move**_

_**Frozen still in front of your own lights**_

_**Win or lose, it's hard to choose**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4 Move!**_

_**If you don't stop there, you may get through**_

The crowd roared the next line for Tsubasa, it was almost impossible to here Tono over them.

_**Stop trying! Start something!**_

_**When it's in your hands just start a new…**_

Tsubasa walked over to the piano and closed the song.

From the bit I saw, of course… _amazing._ When the song ended, I let out a high pitched squeal. "Go Tsubasa! Breath taking as always!"

"So…it's Andou…" I heard a familiar voice muse. I cringed as I slowly turned. Yep…Natsume. "A big fan for him, yet joined the ranks of Iridescent Flames… Such an interesting idiot you are…"

I glared holes in his back as he took off to the stage. I had to wait for the band to debut the first single sung by Natsume. I peaked in, seeing what they were going to perform before I saw a young man walking towards me. I kept trying to decipher who it was squinting, before it sunk into my head.

_Holy Crap… T subasa!! _

I was backstage, of course I had the opportunity to be lucky enough!

"Hey…" He smiled briefly at me. "You saw the performance, yes? How was it?"

I just simply stared at Tsubasa, feeling absolutely elated- albeit the fact that my legs were giving out on me. "I…I didn't see the whole thing, but was I saw was so brilliant… thank you for such a great performance!"

Tsubasa smiled as he looked out to the stage. "Ah, Iridescent Flames. Natsume's not bad talent. He could probably out do me if pushed the right way."

I puffed my cheeks. "You're being modest. No need to inflate his ego, so you better not tell him in person. His head might fly away…"

Tsubasa looked shocked. "You… you know him personally?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure do… as much as I wish I didn't…"

"This new single was written with for a new idiot I deal with." Natsume's voice echoed through out the venue. I didn't have to guess who he was talking about and automatically bristled.

"Tch. Go die, Hyuuga…" I muttered dangerously.

"Eh?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, confused. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!" I dismissed quickly, laughing nervously.

"Hope you enjoy, Polka-Dots." I could see Natsume smirking. I wish I could wipe that smirk off that ass' face. Ugh. Luckily only I will know who the heck he's talking about.

Ruka, Kokoro and Kitsuneme took their positions as the music started booming.

**Let me know that I've done wrong,**

**When I've known this all along,**

**I go around a time or two,**

**Just to waste my time with you.**

"What the hell is that moron thinking?! Something like this is probably scandal worthy… If they knew who Polka dots was… I'd be torn apart… That I'm going on next, that won't make it easy for me! What if they put it together?!" I asked to no one in particular.

"Huh? It's so loud, I'm sorry, I can't hear you…" Tsubasa said.

I shook my head. "It's all good." I gave him my best smile.

He gave me a grin back, but his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked it. He frowned. "Sorry, it's my manager. Catch you later, Mikan." he waved me off

I grinned and waved him off frantically until it sunk in…

Wait a moment…

Did he just say… _Mikan?_

I stared at his retreating figure before I snapped back into it, turning around and catching ear of Natsume's performance continuing. I frowned. This song is so wrong.

**When we live such fragile lives, **

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**The way she feels inside (inside!)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny!)**

**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)**

**And all I've tried to hide**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace life back!**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know?**

**Who has to know…**

"…That absolute idiot…" I huffed as I grabbed the mic from the floor.

The MC seemed to energized. He hopped back onto stage, twirling around and pointing to the crowd. "That was Iridescent Flame's new single, "Dirty Little Secret"! Now prepare for their next single! Now everyone, remember we said had a surprise for you all?!"

The crowed roared- and I finally got a good look at the bustling blond MC on stage… Narumi. And he actually looked handsome and sorta manly… I must be delusional.

"Everyone! Give it up for the Flame's NEW LEADING LADY! MIIIIIKAN SAKURA!" Narumi held his arms open, and with that, I ran onstage, smile plastered on my face. The lights dimmed, and my song was already about to start. I swayed as the drums started the song, Ruka, Kokoro and Kitsuneme already light on their feet with their elaborate movements.

_I'm in the business of Misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hour glass it's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out- When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, finally she set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he's the only one for me_

_Just two weeks and we caught on fire_

I raised my arms as I said the word 'fire' and at that cue, the stage was enveloped in faux flames. Looks like I'm really supposed to go all out. I grinned playfully. This was pretty fun…

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Here comes that stupid move the lot of us had to perfect thanks to Naru. I jumped and twisted my legs and spun around quickly, raising a hand up.

_Whoa…_

Kokoro and Kitsuneme quickly grabbed under my arums, lifting me up. I practically flew, twisting in the air. Ruka and Natsume caught me easily and I pushed off of their hands to gain leverage. They clapped their hands against mine. I twisted my body while being held up upside down, still holding on to Natsume's hand.

_I never meant to brag…_

I hooked onto Natsume's waist and grabbed his collar, tugging him closer.

_But I got him where I want him right now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_Just steal it away from you now_

I placed a leg on the floor and grinned at Natsume. He seemed a bit shocked- probably that I'm aiming to put on a good show, despite how reluctant I was. Ruka, Kokoro and Kitsuneme were all somersaulting, flipping and one hand cart wheeling around us. I used one arm to hook onto Natsume's back.

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_If you could then you know you would_

_Cause God if just feels so good…_

I let him go and gave his chest a tap

_It just feels so good._

And it did… being on the stage. It made me feel alive. Completely and totally energized!

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness I know we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!!_

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cuz I got him where I want him, right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels soooo…_

_It just feels so good…_

I ran towards Kokoro and Kitsuneme, both boys grabbing me by the legs and sending me hurtling up. I sprawled myself out- Ruka and Natsume catching my body and pushing me back up, which sent me to the front of the stage. I walked around in front, facing the fan club.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving-!_

I grinned when I saw positive reactions. As to be expected, I got some scowls. Joy. But that didn't dampen my spirits- I heard people clapping and cheering for me as I ran along the stage, raising my arms to urge the crowd to get hyped up. I made my way back up to front and center, the four boys dancing behind me.

_Whoa I never meant to brag…_

_But I got him where I want him now!!_

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cuz I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels soooo…_

_It just feels so good…_

The song came to a close, the crowd cheering extremely enthusiastically and I felt the after glow.

"And that was Iridescent Flames with their new talent, Mikan Sakura!" Narumi announced. I entwined my fingers with Natsume's and Ruka's- Ruka a little hesitant- and the five of us lifted our hands in the air, then lowered to a bow. I smiled stupidly at the four boys before I skipped off ahead of them. I dashed towards the dressing room and grabbed my cell phone to get in touch with Hotaru. Before I could send a text, my phone started buzzing.

_Start today and show us how you feel-_It was Kenneth._ "_Hello!" I chirped into the phone merrily.

"Mi-Mi.. You need to head back stage immediately… I'm here with your mom and she's _really _not happy. She said to get over to us this instant. Don't be too afraid…I'll still be here. I'm right next to her and I'm going to stay there, okay? I'm sure you'll see me, even if I look… different…" Kenneth spoke quietly. I guess mom was near him…

_Wait…_ Mom was here? She actually listened to uncle Kazu? Oh _CRAP._

I let out a heavy sigh. "I"ll be right over, Ken-Ken." I pressed the button to hang up and quickly sent a text to Hotaru, telling her my mother was here, and this might take a while.

I walked slowly, my palms sweating and my hands shaking. I knew my face already grew pallid. People were congratulating me as I sauntered over to the area near the stage. I nodded and gave a wry smile in thanks. This was way too nerve wrecking to be gleeful at the moment. Mom was all about performing song and dance… but not with her and with her rival instead, I'm sure I must be knee deep in crap. I spotted her lean body and short brown hair._ This is it…_ I looked for Kenneth, who was supposed to be right next to her. I blinked when I noticed someone with short sable hair next to her. I tilted my head when I saw the familiar messy hair. He turned around and gave me a lop sided smile, his blue eyes giving me a sympathetic look.

Wait a damn minute…

That's _Tsubasa Andou_ next to mom…

What the _Hell's_ going on?!

----

End Chapter Two!

Well, that chapter was pretty long :3 Anyway!

Everyone! The GARCA's are here, and the time to nominate someone is running out! Go vote for your favorite stories and authors for the different categories for 2009 before it's too late! :D

…Did I earn my cookie? I need to go and input my vote too. Eheh…

Anyway- see you all next chapter!

-Sama


	3. Resolve

Hey guys! Welcome to- or welcome back to 'Get Into The Groove'! It's been quite a while since I've worked on this fan fiction. Oh snap. Anyway, here I am, finally updating it! Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter for it. It may be a bit shorter, since in this one I'm focusing more on what the actual issue with the characters are. None the less, let me not further delay this!

As usual, it's in Mikan's POV, unless stated otherwise~

**DISCLAIMER: Ya'll know how this rolls with all the other fanfics and what not. The people don't belong to me, but to Higuchi Tachibana. I just own this plot. :B **

_Chapter 3: Resolve_

"Mom…" I begun, looking at the fair-haired woman before me, examining her, then moving my eyes to the sable haired man next to her. My idol. "What on _Earth _are you doing here? And with Tsubasa Andou no less?! Where's Kenneth?" I asked quickly, continuing to eye the pair. My mom didn't answer, just looked at me- and man, could I tell she was livid.

"Mikan…" Tsubasa sighed. "I have to be honest with you, since you haven't seemed to notice… there is no Kenneth. That's just me, hiding my identity." he explained.

So that's what it was! "Oh…" Oh… hell… no. "WHAT?! No _WAY!_ Mom, you let me go on about Tsubasa so much for how long without telling me that it was Tsubasa I was actually droning to?! God, this is so embarrassing!" I clapped my hands to my now burning cheeks while Tsubasa smiled meekly.

"Don't talk like nothing's wrong!" My mom reprimanded me and I shrunk back immediately. "What the _hell_ is the deal, with you _prancing_ around with Kazu's group?!"

I bit my lip, preparing a response. "I wanted to get near Tsubasa… so I joined the fan club for Kazu's group since DST's fan club was full… But I had no idea uncle Kaz' managed them… and the lead singer challenged me and I couldn't back down… so I found myself in this mess…"

"So you _actually_ joined those brats?! I thought you never wanted to perform! If you would have told me you enjoyed it, you would have met Tsubasa faster!" My mother shrieked.

I winced slightly. "At what price though?"

"Don't get smart with me, Mikan Sakura!"

"Tch. Pathetic as always…" I heard Natsume's voice plainly remark. "Still trying to execute your "_revenge"_, using poor teenagers in order to accomplish it, Yuka Azumi?" Natsume walked towards us, joining in our circle, crimson eyes remaining locked on my mom's brown ones.

"You… don't you even get near me…" My mom stepped away from Natsume quickly. What the _hell_?

"Still blaming others, I see… you should stop running away and face it already. It's been years." Natsume stated simply. "Move on."

"You're one to talk, _scum_… You… you… _murderer_!" My mother yelled while pointing at Natsume.

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "I'm aware. I have to face proof every damned day. You think Aoi doesn't resent me sometimes?"

"M…murderer…?" I questioned aloud, although not meaning to. I quickly clapped a hand over my mouth. _Stupid Mikan!_

Natsume simply nodded. "My mother was the last thing Yuka had left after her husband died in an accident…. And she died giving birth to me… well, that's what manager Yukihira tells me." he explained.

"Don't even use that last name for that traitor!" My mom hissed. "And you! Don't talk about it like it's nothing!"

"B-but mom… how can you blame Natsume if his mom chose to have him…? Isn't he a… blessing sent by his mom…?" I questioned.

But my mom laughed dryly. "Who the hell you trying to kid? Even the boy's father knew he was a curse! He killed himself of the little devil child's sixth birthday! Then that moron Kazu took him in…"

"Mom! He was a kid! He's no devil…"I muttered, tears forming in the sides of my eyes. I would have never guessed Natsume led a life like this with the way he acts…I felt terrible… "And now he's a friend… so please don't talk bad about him…"

Natsume's eyes widened at my sudden declaration. "Mikan…"

"You want to associate yourself with this devil, so be it… you are longer a child of mine! Shiki will pass by to collect my things. Good bye, _Mikan Sakura…_C'mon Tsubasa." My mom nodded for him to walk off with her as she began storming away.

Tsubasa looked at me with a frown. He reached up and ruffled my hair before he turned around to run and catch up to my mom. I couldn't believe this. A warm tear rolled down my cheek and I tried to stop the onslaught of the liquid threatening to spill. That is, until Natsume took me into a warm embrace. He held my close and pat the back of my head with one hand. "I'm sorry, Mikan… this is my fault… I always cause trouble…"

I shook my head against his chest as I sniffled. No other words were spared after that as Natsume just let me bawl into his shirt…

…

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Mikan? I mean…I could take you back to the guys and your uncle… so you wouldn't have to be alone…" Natsume questioned as he popped the locks for the doors open. I wouldn't have figured he could drive. I guess today was a day filled with firsts- maybe not all the best ones, but whatever.

I opened the door and stood to my feet, looking back into the car. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern though… I appreciate it… really." I offered him a weak smile. "And thank you for today. I was going to be cut off from my mom anyway, so don't blame yourself, alright?"

Natsume strained to nod. "Okay… Good night then, Mikan." He gave me a small wave.

"Good night…" I gave Natsume my own brief wave before shutting the door. I watched him drive away before turning to my… house, I guess. It certainly wasn't a home anymore… and I was going to be the only inhabitant. Luckily, this house has been in the family for a long time, and it was already paid for. If I keep sending the bills under my mom's name, no one would know… I sighed heavily and unlocked the door, hesitantly walking in. I flicked on a light, and I could see things were already gone. Shiki certainly works fast. I dropped my shoulder bag and trudged upstairs, wanting to collapse on the bed and cry. I turned on the lamp in my room and jumped when I saw a figure sitting in Kenneth…_Tsubasa's_ bed. "Who…"

"It's me, Mikan…" The boy lifted his head, and I could see it was Tsubasa.

"I-if mom finds out you came here…" I started nervously.

"I told her I was spending the night at Kaname's, so don't worry. Also, I couldn't care. She needs me too much to do anything brash." Tsubasa explained as he stood to his feet.

My lips started quivering, and I ran to him, hugging him with all my might. "Tsubasa… why?! Why is mom doing this… why…?" I cried onto his shoulder as he gently rubbed my back.

"She's not satisfied with her husband's death…" Tsubasa replied. "She still blames your uncle for his death… before you were born, the three of them were performers themselves, along with Natsume's mom… and there was an accident where a light fixture fell… Kazu couldn't get to your dad in time and well… it fatally wounded him. Before he died, he asked Kazu to take care of your mom, and for the both of them to continue performing."

"They didn't, didn't they? Since they have us out there now…" I cut in, sounding forlorn.

"Kazu couldn't. He quit his own dream, and decided to take in Natsume a few years later and have Natsume live his dream. Natsume had it so bad, so Kazu thought it would be good to give him a chance to shine. Yuka was too broken to continue it herself after Natsume was born shortly after and Karou died too, so she found me, abandoned. She asked Shiki to take me in and started training me to oust Natsume. She found Natsume to be a demon who finished taking away what mattered to her…" Tsubasa finished explaining.

I pulled away from the hug and looked at Tsubasa. "Why do you perform then…? Why would you perform with such goals?"

Tsubasa managed a broken smile as he lifted a hand and wiped my tears. "It's all I have. I've never had family or anything… Shiki and Yuka were always the closest thing I had to family… and I was too happy after meeting you, Mikan…" Tsubasa averted his gaze to the ceiling now. "Also… I want to give Natsume the opportunity to outshine me."

"Tsubasa…"

"And now that he has you with him, I'm sure he can do it." Tsubasa began hugging me closely again. "If it's anyone I want to destroy what I've become… I want that to be you, Mikan. You can do it. You can wake your mother up…"

I hugged Tsubasa tighter myself. "I don't wish to destroy anything… I'll bring us all together…I promise…"

Tsubasa nodded as he broke our embrace and brought me to my own bed. "You should get some sleep… you had a long day…"

He turned away to walk off, but I caught the sleeve of his shirt. "Thank you… for coming to see me…"

"… No problem…" He smiled as he made his way out. I watched the door way as I slowly drifted to sleep…

…

_Start today and show us how you feel_… _make your way, it's time to choose…_

I groaned as I picked up my cellphone. "Hello…?"

"_Mikan Sakura you absolute idiot. Come to Yukihira's office NOW."_ Hotaru's chilling voice filled my ears. Aw hell, I forgot to call her back yesterday after that disaster! I'm done for…

"Y-yes Hotaru! Right away!" I quickly muttered as I hung up the phone and jumped into the shower and quickly threw on some clothes.

I ran the whole way to the building where I had to go to, almost getting mowed down by countless cars. This was perhaps the craziest mad dash I've ever had to make in my life. I pushed open the door to the large building- the studio where many bands practiced, and quickly shoved my way through the crowd and onto the elevator. The wait was dreadful, and when my stop came, I rushed out, ,running to Yukihira's office. I burst through the doors. "I'm here for whatever you need me fo-- eh?" I stopped mid sentence as I started, completely confused at the sight. The only ones in the room were Hotaru and Natsume. "What's going on?"

"The first day, and already made the tabloids, Mikan…" Hotaru narrowed her eyes as she handed me the news paper. In the first page, I see three photos… one of Tsubasa, Natsume my mom and me… another of Natsume hugging me… and the last, of Tsubasa exiting my house.

I groaned as I read the headlines, 'New Young Pop Idol Mikan Sakura Already Involved In Forbidden Love- A Love Triangle With Sensations Tsubasa Andou and Natsume Hyuuga.' "Oh God, c'mon! Why the hell can I never get a break…" I sighed heavily.

"What the heck was Andou doing at your house?" Natsume questioned, his eyes also narrowed.

I ran a hand through my hair. This is ridiculous… "Tsubasa happens to be a friend of mine… although I never knew that…"

"You're joking…" Hotaru asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Not at all…" I walked further into the room, looking between the two raven haired teens. "Kenneth… that's Tsubasa in disguise."

"You mean all this… for _nothing_?" Hotaru questioned.

"Not really." I shook my head. "I would have never known if it wasn't for this… anyway, he was checking up on me yesterday is all."

"Ahh…" Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't really matter anyway. What I really wanted to call you in for was… Well… I inadvertently dragged you into this mess, and well… you don't have to further involve yourself with Iridescent Flames if you don't want to. You can quit working with us if that's what you'd like."

"You chump." I simply responded.

Natsume bristled. "The _hell_?! Who the hell you callin' chump?!"

"You." I jabbed a finger on his chest. "So you 're just going to lay down and die? Accept what my mom is doing to you? I know I'm not giving up, I've found my resolve. Are you?" I gave Natsume a cheeky grin.

He looked taken aback, but then shot me a smirk. "I see… so that's your decision. Well, _polka dots_, it's good to see you're permanent with us."

"It'll be a pleasure working with you boys more, _pervert._" I shook his hand, sealing the deal. "To beat my mom, we'll need something different." I mentioned, deciding to get that out in the air.

"That's true. We've been using the same method as her…" Natsume mumbled, running a finger under his chin.

"Can all your boys sing?" I questioned.

Natsume nodded. "Why?"

"I have an idea…"

_**End of Chapter 3: Resolve**_

That's the end of the third chapter! If you can, please spare a moment to leave a review! :D Let me know what I did wrong, what was good, what isn't, your general thoughts- anything. C: They're much appreciated. Till next time~!

-The Painted Skies (Sama)


End file.
